DxD Showdown
by TheAnimeRacer
Summary: Whoa! A fighting tournament in the middle of the Chaos Brigade confront? Who the hell was crazy enough to do that! Anyway, the Chaos Brigade and Rias' clan are going in the tournament to see who the hell is controlling it, and also meet some new people in the way! Issei X Harem, but with new OCs! Kenko and Nadeshiko! Together with Kaleb.


_I just had this crazy idea: BlazBlue has an anime right? Alter Memory?_

 _Maybe each Action anime that exists should have a fighting game. Dragonball has, Naruto has, heck I even BET that FairyTail has a fighting game for it! ONE PIECE!_

 _OK, OK, I might be getting WAY over my head for this but here's the name of my new fighting game:_

 _ **DxD: Showdown**_

 _That "DxD" remind you of an anime? Yep! I'll be using Highschool DxD characters!_

 _The characters I will use are the ones I think can fight, but I might be missing some characters, so I want your help to tell me in the reviews which others characters can fight, that are STILL ALIVE on the Third Season! And I'll also use OCs that focus on the story I will make._

 _Here we go:_

* * *

 **DXD: SHOWDOWN**

 **Main Cast:**

Hyodou Issei  
Rias Gremory  
Himejima Akeno  
Asia Argento  
Rossweise  
Yuuto Kiba  
Toujou Koneko  
Toujou Kuroka  
Vali  
Shido Irina  
Xenovia

 **Original Characters:**

 **Enoshima Kenko:** This girl is a normal human with inhuman abilities, she can perceive who is demon, angel or fallen angel. She's full human, doesn't belong to any church and does martial arts. Her bust size is 86 for additional info, and she'll also have a liking to Issei. (By the way, that "Enoshima" is a reference!)

 **Himejima Nadeshiko:** Akeno's sister, fallen angel. She is not very fond of the angels, but already made some alliances with the demons, when she comes to offer an alliance to the Gremory line of demons, she must firstly prove herself in battle, and she just adored Issei the first time she laid eyes on him. She still challenges Rias' crew to get in it, but also teases a lot Issei, which kinda leaves Rias more envious than she already was… Her bust size is 80 and waist is 64.

 **Kaleb Valkenhayn:** A demon from Scandinavia, he has knowledge of what's happening with the Chaos Brigade and accepts the new alliance formed by the three entities, but he wishes that this alliance could go further. Kaleb is something like Slayer (Guilty Gear), a gentleman, but no wife. He can still fight, even if his ages tells him otherwise.

* * *

 **OST**

 _A Slow Waker (Guilty Gear)  
_ Hyodou Issei Theme

 _The Fish Man's Dance (Skullgirls)  
_ Rias Gremory Theme

 _Dirty Drive (Guilty Gear)  
_ Himejima Akeno Theme

 _Simple Life (Guilty Gear)  
_ Asia Argento Theme

 _Unfinished Business (Skullgirls)  
_ Toujou Kuroka Theme

 _Rebellion II (BlazBlue)  
_ Yuuto Kiba Theme

 _Jack-A-Dandy (Guilty Gear)  
_ Kaleb Valkenhayn Theme

 _The Lily of Steel (Guilty Gear)  
_ Toujou Koneko Theme

 _Moonlit Melee (Skullgirls)  
_ Xenovia Theme

 _Paved with good intentions (Skullgirls)  
_ Shido Irina Theme

 _Call Shot (Guilty Gear)  
_ Vali Theme

 _The Seat of Power (Skullgirls)  
_ Rossweise Theme

 _Fizz (Guilty Gear)  
_ Issei Vs Vali

 _Destructive Goodwill (Guilty Gear)  
_ Issei Vs Rossweise

 _Give me a break (Guilty Gear)  
_ Issei Vs Koneko

 _Alexandrite (BlazBlue)  
_ Toujou sisters (Koneko Vs Kuroka) Theme

 _The Spider's Thread (Guilty Gear)  
_ Issei Vs Rias

 _Just do it (Guilty Gear)  
_ Issei Vs Kiba

 _Flash Hider (Guilty Gear)  
_ Issei Vs Irina

 _An Oasis in time (Skullgirls)  
_ Enoshima Kenko Theme

 _This Mask DOES laugh! (GG Fan music)  
_ Himejima Nadeshiko Theme

 _Oriental Flower II (BlazBlue)  
_ Issei Vs Akeno

 _Weak Executioner II (BlazBlue)  
_ Issei Vs Kenko

 _Marionette Purple II (BlazBlue)  
_ Rias Vs Akeno

 _Condemnation Wings II (BlazBlue)  
_ Issei Vs Asia

 _Heavy Day (Guilty Gear)  
_ Juggernaut Drive Theme

 _Babel Nose (Guilty Gear)  
_ Irina Vs Xenovia

* * *

" _Sase mo Haji meo zu!"  
(Let's get this party started!)  
Chipp Zanuff – Guilty Gear Xrd_

 _This is all the info for now!_

 _And here's the fight intro, the same as Guilty Gear, but with some differences:_

 **HEAVEN OR HELL**

 **ROUND 1/2/3**

 **SLASH!**


End file.
